lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/RP Solo Story: Jade's Beginning
Since I haven't made one of these in a while, I decided to make another RP Solo Story. The main character in this Solo Story is Jade the Fox and it shows her life when she first started her being a bounty hunter. The first part takes place in the Seven Years Later RP. Warning: This RP contains strong language. Note: The song sang in Part 1 is part of of the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna. Part 1: A Reunion of the Traitor *Jade is standing infront of a shack at the abandoned workyard* Jade: So this is where the call came from. Alright then, time to have a little chat with this Dark Black. *pulls out her gun and enters the shack* *after Jade takes two steps through the door, she suddenly stops as she hears the sound of familier foot steps* Jade: Hmm... *taps her foot in a rythem* *the same rythem is heard from where Jade heard the foot steps* Jade: *thinking to herself* Is that him? *Jade walks slowly further into the shack while singing* Jade: Take a breath.. *a familier male voice sings back* Male voice: Take it deep... Calm yourself... Jade: *sings*'' He says to me... If you play...'' Male voice: *sings* You play for keeps... Jade: Take the gun... Male voice: Count to three... Jade: I'm sweating now... Male voice:'' Moving slow...'' Jade:'' No time to think...'' Male voice: My turn to go... *Jade runs swifty to a giant crate and lays her bak in it's side while still singing* Jade: Say a prayer... Male voice: *sounds closer and sings* To yourself... Jade: He says close your eyes... Male voice: Sometimes it helps... Jade: And then I get... Male voice: A scary thought... Jade: That he's here means he's never lost. *Jade loads her gun and continues to sing* Jade: And you can see my heart beating... Male voice: *more closer and sings* You can see it through my chest... Jade: That I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving... Male: Voice:'' I know I must past this test...'' *Jade is close to the corner of the crate knowing the male voice is on the other side* Jade and the Male voice: So just pull the triger... *Jade quickly turns over the corner and points her gun at a male raccoon who is pointing his gun at her* Raccoon: Jade the Fox... It's a great pleasure seeing you again. Jade: Rob the Raccoon... The sneaky little son of a b**** who stabed me in the back 8 years ago. Rob: Oh come now, Jaddy. No one can hold a grudge that long. Jade: You left me alone... WITH THE FUZZ!!! Rob: Can you really blame a guy? Jade: What are you ''doing here? Rob: I was called to see what this Dark Black is doing. You? Jade: Same thing, but this mission is ''mine, so get out of the way befor I pull this trigger on you! Rob: *chuckles* You're so aggresive and stuborn, just like 8 years ago. *lowers his gun* But thats what I liked about you, Jaddy. Jade: *still pointing her gun at him and gets angry* Don't EVER call me "Jaddy" again! After what you did to me, you're lucky I'm not allowed to shot you for another two years, traitor. Rob: Oh come now, Jade. *lowers Jade's arm that was pointing her gun at him and gets his face close to her's* Can't you just forget all about thouse little mishaps and pay more attention to the good times? Jade: *forces her arm back up and points her gun at him again* I'm not falling for you'r manipulation tricks again! And don't think I'm afraid of pulling this trigger cause some d*** rule say not to, I can break that rule right now and there wouldn't be any witnesses. Rob: But I know you won't. You wouldn't want to break the promis you made to you'r sister now, would you? Jade: ! *kicks Rob in the back of the head anf pins him down to the ground* Don't EVER talk about my sister! Rob: Huh, I thought you didn't care that much about her. Why the sudden consern? Jade: Thats none of your business. And besides, I don't want her being talked about through your dirty mouth! Rob: Ah, come on now, Jade. She's kinda cute, you know. Jade: *puts her hand on Rob's neck* I said NEVER talk about her! Rob: Urf... You'r strong. You'r probally the stronges and most hot girl I've ever met. Jade: Don't give me that c***. I'm not some clueless giggling girl, I'm smarter then that. Rob: Guess I should have known. *flips Jade off of him and runs to the door and turns back at Jade* I'll see you later... If you're not in jail. *leaves* Jade: *gets up* That little... *continues walking around the shack.* Part 2: How It All Began *nine years ago* *a younger Jade is seen crawing through the vents of a building* Jade: *to herself* Ok, stay cool Jade. This is you'r first mission on the job, so just do it and get the fudge out of here. *Jade opens an air vent and jumps down into a room with a huge computer in it* Jade: *gose to the computer and plugs in a chip and loads data onto the chip* *a few monets later* *the alarm suddenty gose off* Jade: Oh d*** it! *unplugs the chip and runs out the door* *a bunch of polie is infront of Jade* Police man: Alright, put you'r hands where we can see them, intruder! Jade: *attacks the police men and knocks them all out* *another police man sneaks behind her and points a gun at her* *suddenly, the police man is shot by a sleep dart and falls asleep* Jade: *looks behind her and sees the man* What the? Who-- ???: Your welcome, fox. Jade: ? *looks at where the voice came from* *Rob is standing on a platform at the top of the room with a gun in his hand* Jade: Was that guy gonna shot me? Rob: No, only shot you with a sleep dart so that he could drag you to jail without much trouble. Jade: Well, thanks, I guess. Rob: No problem. You're new at this thing, right? *jumps down to Jade* Jade: Yeah, but how did you know? Rob: I can tell a rokey when I see one. If you were a profeshinal, you wouldn't have burst through the door to escape. Go through the air vents again next time. It's stuffy in there, but you'll be less detected. Jade: Uh, thanks. *checks the data on her chip* Oh d*** it. I olny got 75% of the data. I needed 100%. Rob: Thats no problem. Here. *gives Jade another chip that had 100% data on it* Jade: You got all this data... And you're giving it to me? Rob: Well sure. I mean you're the one who went through all that trouble getting it. Jade: Wow, thanks. Rob: My pleasure. *gose to an open window* I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. *gose through the window and leaves* Jade: Huh, and I never even got his name. Oh well. *escapes from the building* (to be continued...) Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories